For some time, the pharmaceutical industry has recognized the need for filling hard gelatine capsules with liquid medicines as well (i.e., in addition to the conventional powdered fillings for hard gelatine capsules). To meet this need, a sealed hard gelatine capsule or the like is used which either already contains one or more fill openings, or else in which a fill opening is created during the filling procedure--preferably by means of the filling device itself. Then, with the aid of a hollow needle, the hard gelatine capsule is filled and is finally sealed by means of having a sealant globule placed upon the fill opening. This method of filling hard gelatine capsules or the like with liquid has the particular advantage when compared with the method of filling a capsule half that first a better fill level is attained, and second, an overflow of liquid, which can arise when capsule halves are filled, is impossible in this fill method. However, when sealing gelatine capsules, which are thus provided with an opening and then filled, with the aid of a sealant globule, care must be taken that this sealant globule remains in the region of the fill opening and does not escape.